Trauma
by Kiming
Summary: Jimin si dokter spesialis gangguan jiwa dan Yoongi si pasien Jimin/GS/DLDR/YANG GAK SUKA GS UDAH ADA WARNINGNYA!


Trauma

 _-Aku trauma, ini membuatku gila_

 _Terjebak dalam trauma_

 _Aku tak bisa melupakan_

 _Traumaku-_

Jimin memasuki koridor rumah sakit dengan beberapa map yang berisi data-data pasiennya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Jimin itu dokter? Ya, Jimin adalah dokter, namun bukan dokter praktik biasa, Jimin adalah dokter rumah sakit jiwa. Spesialis Bipolar yang sudah terkenal karena memiliki senyuman malaikat yang membuat pasien nyaman dengan pelayanannya. Tidak banyak sebenarnya, ia hanya sebagai konsultan penderita bipolar, selebihnya ia menyerahkan kepada pasien apakah ingin mendapatkan perawatan lebih jauh atau tidak. Namun, selama yang Jimin tangani, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pasien tetap lebih dari satu tahun karena penderitanya memang berkeinginan untuk sembuh.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Setelah Jimin memasuki ruangannya dan memutuskan untuk membaca data-data pasien, Jimin menemukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan tentang riwayat pasiennya. Min Yoongi, penderita bipolar tingkat 4, sudah menjalani perawatan intensif di Kanada dan itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mempelajari kembali data-data milik Min Yoongi. Tidak ada keinginan untuk sembuh, hanya disitu masalah utamanya. Dengan menghela napas, Jimin membuka bukunya yang sangat tebal itu dan membuka salah satu bab yang ada di sana.

Yoongi itu sepertinya..

Entah kenapa Jimin seperti berkaca kepada masa lalu kelamnya dulu.

Tekanan dari orang tuanya, tidak ada orang yang menyemangatinya untuk hidup, satu-satunya pilar untuk Jimin bersandar sudah pergi. Jimin mengalami trauma yang sangat berat pada saat itu. Menderita syndrom bipolar yang disebabkan oleh trauma mendasar yang memberontak dalam tubuhnya. Jimin sudah mencapai tingkat 4 dan hampir gila. Ia mengalami delusi, tertawa ketika tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu, dan menangis ketika suasana sedang sedih. Jimin bagaikan seorang diri di tengah keramaian. Namun, kakaknya yang seorang psikiater mengobatinya dan berhasil membuat Jimin sadar. Ia mengambil studi kedokteran jiwa dan menjadi ahli bipolar, ia ingin orang-orang tidak sampai menjadi gila sepertinya. Selama ini pula, yang Jimin tangani belum separah milik Yoongi. Riwayat medis mereka kebanyakan hanya sampai tingkat 2 saja yang hanya perlu terapi psikis yang ringan dan meminum beberapa obat-obatan dengan dosis ringan.

Jimin menoleh dari acara melamunnya ketika telfon ruangannya berbunyi. Ia mengangkat telfon itu. Perawatnya mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sudah ada di depan ruangannya. Jimin hanya menjawab seadanya lalu menutup telfon. Ia mengambil jas dokternya dan memakainya lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang.." sapa Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya. Keluarga Yoongi tersenyum lalu mendorong Yoongi pelan agar gadis itu masuk. Tapi Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu, aku tidak mau masuk ke ruangan psikiater lagi.." rengek Yoongi yang terdengar oleh Jimin. Jimin tersenyum maklum. Penderita dengan tingkat yang tinggi seperti Yoongi memang sulit untuk diajak masuk ke dalam ruangan psikiater. Baginya, ruang psikiater adalah neraka bagi mereka penderita gangguan jiwa tingkat tinggi.

Jimin maju selangkah, dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ia menarik tangan kurus Yoongi dan membawanya duduk di salah satu sofa empuk yang disediakan rumah sakit. Yoongi terperangah. Terkesan dengan pelayanan Jimin. Tidak seperti dokter-dokter lain yang pernah ia kunjungi. Berlaku baik ketika ia bersama keluarganya dan membicarakan masalah pembayaran, namun ketika Yoongi sendiri, ia selalu ditekan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, ketika melihat Jimin menariknya dengan lembut, Yoongi sedikit mengubah persepsinya tentang dokter rumah sakit jiwa.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua? Saya membutuhkan privasi dan ketenangan untuk bisa memberikan sedikit pertanyaan dan membicarakan masalah penyembuhan dengan Yoongi.." pamit Jimin lembut kepada kedua orang tua Yoongi. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Kebanyakan dokter akan membicarakan dana dulu, lalu meminta izin. Tapi Jimin berbeda. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasakan nyaman. Nyaman bukan berarti ia sedang dalam mode bipolarnya, tetapi nyaman yang normal.

"Tapi, Dokter Park, bukankah kita harusnya membicarakan masalah dana?" tanya ayah Yoongi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan uangnya. Ketika saya sudah berhasil memberikan jalan keluar untuk Yoongi, maka kita akan mulai membahas dananya. Saya juga belum mengetahui bagaimana Yoongi bisa menderita bipolar tingkat 4, dan juga belum menemukan jalan keluarnya.." jelas Jimin. Ayah Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kedua orang tua Yoongi pun keluar, menyisakan Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih terdiam. Yoongi yang sibuk melihat arsitektur ruangan dan Jimin yang masih mempelajari riwayat penyakit Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, kau lebih tua 2 tahun dariku ternyata.. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin.." celetuk Jimin. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jimin terpaku. Yoongi seperti itu adalah Yoongi yang menurut Jimin sangat normal. Seperti tidak ada cacat dalam diri Yoongi baik luar maupun dalam. Siapa yang mengetahui bahwa gadis semanis Yoongi mempunyai cacat fatal yang berada dalam hatinya, bagai sebuah badai yang dapat mengamuk kapan saja.

"Arsitektur ruanganmu bagus, apa kau mendesainnya sendiri?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Yoongi itu sempurna. Ia memiliki wajah yang manis, rambut panjang yang tergerai, berwarna hitam legam, bola matanya coklat dengan mata yang sipit sebagai bingkainya. Jimin tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia sedikit tertarik dengan Yoongi.

"Aku mengalami trauma yang berlebihan.." ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu mengapa, Yoongi ingin menceritakan kehidupannya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Namun, Yoongi yakin, Jimin adalah orang yang berbeda. Jimin pasti mengerti dirinya. Pemikiraan itu tiba-tiba saja datang pada otak Yoongi.

"Orang tuaku menekanku selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan mengambil kuliah sesuai yang mereka harapkan pula. Aku tidak diberi kebebasan untuk menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Aku tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk ku mintai pertolongan. Semua pergi ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Aku mendapatkan seseorang yang mengerti diriku, sangat mengerti. Namun, ia pergi, kami dijauhkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Setiap aku dekat dengan orang lain, aku selalu dijauhkan, karena itu aku memiliki trauma berdekatan dengan orang lain. Orang tuaku selalu berpikir jika aku berdekatan dengan orang lain, maka aku akan malas belajar dan nilaiku jadi jelek, padahal tidak semua orang seperti itu.." jelas Yoongi, air mata menetes dipipinya.

"Aku mempunyai banyak trauma yang membuatku memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Terkadang, ketika aku berada bersama keluargaku, rasanya aku hanya memakai topeng saja. Aku selalu menangis dikala mereka bahagia, aku merasa sendirian.. aku kesepian.." lanjut Yoongi. Jimin beringsut mendekat, mendekap kepala Yoongi dan menyembunyikannya di dadanya. Yoongi terisak. Beberapa beban di hatinya perlahan terangkat.

"Yoongi, dengarkan aku.." ucap Jimin sambil menangkup pipi Yoongi yang basah oleh air mata. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang perlahan berhenti. Sedikit terkekeh karena Yoongi begitu lucu ketika ia baru saja menangis.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan berada di sisimu sebagai sandaranmu, tempatmu berlindung, tempatmu mencurahkan segala sesuatu yang membuat hatimu berat. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, kau bisa mengadukan segala yang diperbuat orang tuamu padaku.." jelas Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi tepat di kedua manik matanya. Seperti terhipnotis, Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, perasaan lega menghampirinya. Seolah Jimin adalah tameng yang Yoongi punya untuk berlindung dari tekanan orang tuanya.

 _-Aku hampir tak bernapas, seolah aku sudah lupa caranya_

 _Merindukanmu adalah hal yang tersulit bagiku_

 _Pikiran itu datang saat cahaya yang luas menyinariku_

 _Berbeda dengan saat aku berada dalam pikiranku yang hanya satu meter persegi-_

Yoongi membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba masuk melalui celah selambu kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya lalu melirik jam yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 09.00 a.m, masih pagi menurut Yoongi. Ia beringsut kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan mengambil hp yang tergeletak di bawah bantalnya. Matanya melebar ketika mengetahui ada 10 pesan dan 5 telfon tidak terjawab, dan itu semua dari Park Jimin. Ia langsung terduduk, memasang kacamata bulatnya dan membaca satu persatu pesan yang ada dikirimkan Jimin padanya. Jimin akan berkunjung ke rumahnya? Sementara penampilan Yoongi masih seperti ini? Bau air liur bertebaran, rambut hitamnya yang belum ia tata, dan mukanya yang belum ia basuh. Tidak! Jimin tidak boleh melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"Huwaaa, aku benar-benar harus membersihkan diriku!" teriak Yoongi. Ia menyambar handuk yang ia sampirkan di daun pintu, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini genap 6 bulan Yoongi menjalani terapi dengan Jimin, dan selama itu pula Yoongi merasa nyaman dan aman dengan Jimin. Jimin itu pria yang lembut, dan tidak dipungkiri pula bahwa Yoongi merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Jimin. Yoongi tidak menampik itu semua, baginya, sudah waktunya ia keluar dari semua trauma masa lalunya.

TING TONG

Yoongi berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu utama. Senyumannya terkembang ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Jimin, dengan setelan baju longgar yang dimasukkan sedikit ke dalam celana kotak-kotak yang membungkus dengan apik kaki jenjang khas pria milik Jimin. Tak mau berlama-lama membiarkan tamu menunggu, Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi sudah bisa bersosialisasi meskipun masih sebatas dengan saudara dekatnya. Yoongi juga sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menahan delusi yang terkadang masih muncul.

"Bagaimana obatnya? Kau sudah meminumnya pagi ini?" tanya Jimin setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah rumah Yoongi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu?" tanya Jimin lagi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di note miliknya. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memutar memori tentang hal yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Banyak, aku sudah bisa merasakan keramaian, sudah tidak merasakan sendiri di tengah keramaian lagi.." jawab Yoongi. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pasien separah Yoongi bisa pulih secepat ini. Ia menuliskan beberapa resep obat dengan dosis yang sedikit rendah daripada dosis yang biasa ia berikan pada Yoongi. Setelah memberikannya pada Yoongi, Jimin memandang gadis itu sejenak. Beberapa hari ini, ia dan Yoongi jarang bertemu, kecuali jika Yoongi ada jadwal konsultasi dengannya. Biasanya jika Jimin senggang, ia akan mengunjungi Yoongi untuk sekedar memberikan terapi tambahan sekalian mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan.

Jujur, Jimin juga menyukai Yoongi. Baginya Yoongi itu menggemaskan seperti anak kecil yang polos. Katakanlah Jimin sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi sejak ia pertama kali melihat anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Namun, Jimin terlalu menghargai kode etik kedokteran agar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pasiennya sebelum pasien tersebut sembuh. Apa Jimin sudah bisa mengatakan bahwa Yoongi itu sembuh? Entahlah, ini bahkan masih berjalan 6 bulan.

"Yoongi, kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keadaanmu.. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jimin membuka topik bahasan. Yoongi meminum jus jeruknya lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jimin.

"Aku juga. Kau sungguh jahat, Jim.. kau selalu mengabaikan pesanku.." gerutu Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengabaikannya, Min Yoongi, aku sangat sibuk. Melakukan presentasi. Kau tahu bukan bahwa posisiku adalah dokter spesialis muda? Melakukan riset bersama dokter lain, melakukan presentasi tentang gangguan bipolar, melakukan pengecekan rutin, menangani pasien.." jelas Jimin. Yoongi memajukan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. Jimin terkekeh, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan 2 tiket taman bermain dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi. Seketika itu pula, mata gadis itu berbinar.

"J-jimin.. kau.. kau mengajakku ke taman bermain?!" tanya Yoongi antusias. Jimin mengangguk semangat. Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Jimin. Jimin tertawa dan membalas pelukan Yoongi. Sekali-sekali untuk menebus kesalahan karena membiarkan Yoongi sendirian.

 _-aku tidak ingin menangis_

 _aku tidak ingin menangis_

 _karena aku mencintaimu-_

Setibanya di taman bermain yang dijanjikan Jimin. Yoongi langsung masuk dengan antusias. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Yoongi yang seperti itu adalah Yoongi yang polos menurut Jimin. Yoongi tidak pernah terlihat bahagia seperti itu. Walaupun dengan Jimin sekalipun, Yoongi tidak pernah menunjukkan tawa lepasnya dan ekspresi bahagia seperti yang Jimin lihat sekarang. Jimin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak peduli ke depannya bagaimana, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi sekarang.

"Yoongi.." panggil Jimin. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dari kegiatan selfie.

"Ya?" saut Yoongi. Jimin menghampirinya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, ingin membeli sesuatu, kau tunggulah di sini.." ucap Jimin. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berfoto selfie dengan berbagai latar belakang gambar yang sangat lucu di sana.

Sedangkan Jimin, sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya dengan romantis. Bunga. Ah, benar, bunga. Jungkook pernah mengatakan bahwa jika ia ingin menyatakan cinta, ia harus memakai bunga, agar terlihat seperti lelaki yang _gentle_. Bersyukurlah ia mendengarkan ocehan Jungkook waktu itu. senyum di bibir Jimin terkembang begitu melihat toko bunga. Ia langsung memasukinya dan membeli bunga sebanyak yang ia butuhkan.

TRING

Jimin tersentak saat telfonnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan bahwa Ibu Yoongi yang menelfonnya. Ia buru-buru mengangkatnya dan menempelkan pada telinganya. Ia berbincang kepada ibu Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian genggamannya pada buket bunga yang dipegang jatuh ketanah. Ia melihat senyuman Yoongi yang bahagia itu.

"Ya, Ibu. Iya, demi kesembuhan Yoongi aku tidak akan dekat dengannya lebih dari seorang pasien dengan dokternya. Ya, akan aku usahakan.." ucap Jimin pada akhirnya. Percuma ia berdebat dengan ibu Yoongi jika begini. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Yoongi tentang orang tuanya yang melarangnya untuk mempunyai teman. Ingin rasanya Jimin membawa Yoongi pergi ke suatu tempat hingga tidak ada siapapun yang mengenal mereka.

 _-karena aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu_ _  
_ _apa pun yang kukatakan_ _  
_ _itu masih tak cukup_

 _kau meninggalkanku_ _  
_ _meski hanya kau yang aku anggap berharga_ _  
_ _ke mana kamu pergi?_ _  
_ _apakah kamu meninggalkanku_ _  
_ _karena sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?-_

Mulai dari hari itu, semua yang Jimin berikan kepada Yoongi seperti perhatian dan lain sebagainya lenyap. Tidak semua, Jimin masih sering berkunjung ke rumah Yoongi. Tidak mungkin Jimin langsung meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja. Itu sangat berpengaruh bagi mental Yoongi yang sudah membaik seperti sekarang.

Yoongi merasakan itu. jimin menjauhinya. Jimin tidak seperti yang dulu. Pernah Yoongi mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya. Entah kenapa Yoongi waktu itu merasa bahwa senyum yang Jimin berikan itu mengandung kesedihan, seakan terpaksa Jimin berikan pada Yoongi. Yoongi pernah bertanya, apakah Yoongi membuat kesalahan sehingga membuat Jimin seperti ini. namun Jimin selalu mengatakan tidak, dan jika Yoongi tanya alasannya, Jimin selalu menjawab bahwa ini adalah urusan pekerjaannya.

Hari ini tepat 10 bulan Yoongi dinyatakan sembuh. Intinya, semuanya tergantung Yoogi. Jika ia ingin sembuh, maka ia akan sembuh. Ini adalah rekor Jimin menjadi dokter karena bisa menyembuhkan penyakit tingkat tinggi ini selama 10 bulan.

"Terimakasih atas terapinya, dokter Park.." ucap orang tua Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Jimin." ucap Yoongi. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, namun membiarkan Yoongi tetap tinggal di dalam ruangannya. Sepeninggal orang tua Yoongi, Yoongi pun mendekatkan diri pada Jimin. Ia memeluk Jimin, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh tegap Jimin. Jimin menghela napas, ia melepaskan pelukan Yoongi.

"Pulanglah, Yoon.." ucap Jimin halus. Yoongi menatapnya, perlahan air mata menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Jimin seketika langsung memejamkan matanya. Tidak kuat, melihat Yoongi menangis adalah hal terlemah. Jimin harus kuat, setidaknya semuanya untuk kebaikan Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya padaku? kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau sudah punya orang lain yang mencintaimu lebh dariku? Sudah ku bilang aku menyukaimu, Jimin.. tidak bisakah.. tidak bisakah kau melihatku dan mengucapkan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku? Tidak bisakah? Sesulit itukah? Kau memperlakukanku sedemikian rupa, memberikanku harapan, melambungkanku. Tapi sekarang, kau menghindariku seolah aku tak ada. Maksudmu apa, Jim?" teriak Yoongi. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Jimin tersentak. Jimin akan melindungi Yoongi, tetapi jika Yoongi pada akhirnya tidak bisa dilindunginya bagaimana? Ia ingin terus berada di samping Yoongi. Tapi ancaman orang tua Yoongi yang tidak bisa dibantahkan lagi.

"Pergilah Yoon, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi.." ucap Jimin.

Telak

Jimin kalah dengan ancaman orang tua Yoongi. Jimin gagal melindungi Yoongi. Apakah ini benar? Apakah seperti ini juga bisa dikatakan melindungi Yoongi? Melindungi orang yang disukainya juga? Ingin sebenarnya Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Yoongi lebih dari ia menyukai pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku? Baik-baik jika itu yang kau mau.." Yoongi membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Jimin. namun Jimin memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Yoon.." ucap Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh, air mata masih mengalir ke pipinya. Ia menyentakkan tangan Jimin.

"Demi kebaikanku atau kebaikanmu sendiri, Park?" tanya Yoongi sarkastik. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan melepaskanmu dari semua hal yang membuatmu terkekang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi maka kita akan bersama.." ucap Jimin. Yoongi tertawa.

"Menunggu? Kau memintaku untuk menunggumu? Berapa lama lagi? Sampai kau menikah?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi!" bentak Jimin.

"Kau membentakku? Haha, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kan?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin masih diam.

"Aku pergi, Park Jimin. Terimakasih atas kenangan dan memori manis yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah membuatku sembuh dari penyakitku, dan terimakasih karena telah menyukaiku dan melindungiku.." ucap Yoongi dan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan janji-janji yang pernah Jimin buat sendiri. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis mereka yang seharusnya bisa terwujudkan karena keduanya memang saling menyukai. Jimin memandang punggung Yoongi yang perlahan tertutup oleh pintu ruangannya.

Yoongi pergi..

Bersama separuh jiwanya..

"Yoon, ketika separuh dariku hilang bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup?" -Jimin

 _-Seandainya kita bisa berjalan di jalan ini lagi-_

 _Seandainya aku memegang erat kedua tanganmu dan memberimu kehangatan_

 _Akankah kau tertawa lagi jika aku_

 _Memegang kedua pipimu dengan tanganku yang hangat_

 _Jika iya, lakukanlah-_

::: Coretan Author :::

Hola, ini ff YoonMin pertama yang author buat. Jujur ya, ini sebenernya buat tugas kuliah, dan author buat pairing YoonMin. Karena si dosennya gak tau apa-apa tentang BTS, jadi author buat mereka gs. Sebenernya mau author ganti namanya pake nama Indonesia. Tapi gegara author sudah mepet buatnya, jadinya author kasih nama Park Jimin sama Min Yoongi. Semoga aja dosennya gak kepoin tentang mereka. Jadi kalau ada salah kata di isinya, atau isinya membosankan author minta maaf.

Ah, ini juga bantuan dari author sebelah yang mungkin aja gak penasaran sama isinya tapi tetep author tag soalnya author sayang dia :)

Jangan lupa like and review reader-nim #bow


End file.
